Kidnapped or Willing?
by BashTashRox
Summary: Zen went looking for Michirus room and wounded up in Chika's... Michiru comes along, what happens when he drags her away... I dont own Zombie-loan, but i do own this stowy


You always know it was going to be a good day when you could hear Chika first thing in the morning, screaming about money, or so it would seem. But this morning everything was back to front, Chika wasn't yelling about money, Shito wasn't giving him shit and Michiru wasn't fussing over the two young men.

"Just who do you think you are midget boy? What gave you the idea you can sneak into my room and get into my bed." Chika yelled, waving his arms around like he was a madman, no one could tell at this very point in time.

"I didn't mean to get into your bed, I was looking for glasses girl's room." Zen replied.

Dark aura started to emit from Chika as he glared down Zen, "You… were… what?" He growled.

And this was when Michiru, Toko, Shito and Shuji entered the scene.

"U-uh, Ch-chika, Zen-san w-whats going on, what's happened?" Michiru stuttered, pushing her glasses on properly so they wouldn't fall off.

"This little runt was looking for your room to sleep with you, but ended up with me…" Chika growled glaring in Zen's direction, who seemed to suddenly disappear along with Michiru.

Toko was turning green, her eyes were deep red slits and she was seething, 'How can that good for nothing take-what's-mine.' She thought as she grabbed Shuji, pulling him along while he was complaining that this was too much work.

"So he got into bed with you, did you like it? Do you wanna try it again, Akatsuki?" Shito questioned suggestively.

"Eww gross, are you drunk again, what have I told you about taking Sotetsu's alcohol again?" Chika said trying to escape into his room, but running into the door.

"You idiot, the door is closed" Shito said as he walked away smirking, yeah he knew he had that affect on people, but for Chika to be that embarrassed, damn he's going to have to do it again.

- - - - - -

Meanwhile Zen was dragging Michiru to his room where he could have his fun without Chika interrupting him.

"Um, where are we going? Zen-san?" Michiru asked nervously.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Oh shit I think I forgot something, we're going to take a short detour for a minute." Zen said.

He walked to the darkest part of town where the best…. (wouldn't you like to know what this place is, kehehe) shop was. He left Michiru outside asking her to wait as he walked inside.

Zen smirked as he walked out of the shop with the items he needed in the bag (naughty, naughty items indeed… Zen is a very DIRTY naughty boy, lol). Michiru was fidgeting constantly waiting fro Zen to hurry up. She was contemplating leaving, but she knew that wasn't polite, so she stayed.

"Oi, glasses girl, hurry up or I'm going to leave you." Zen said walking ahead of Michiru.

Michiru had to jog to catch up to Zen who seemed he just wanted to get home as fast as he could.

"Ah here we are. Glasses girl can you get the keys out of my pocket and unlock the door… No, no, not that pocket my front pocket." Michiru was blushing as she dug her hand into Zen's pocket of his pants which for some reason was very close to his groin because he's to small to fit into high Scholl pants.

When her fingers finally hooked around the key she pulled her hand out and opened the door, only to be dragged again like a little puppy.

Michiru felt herself being lifted in the air and thrown on something soft, like a bed, before she could move to escape she felt her hands bound to the bed board.

"Mmm, glasses girl you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment and now I have it, your never going to escape from me." Zen chuckled.

Michiru did not struggle, she didn't need to, she had been burning with need for this man since her eyes first landed on him. Lust shined through her eyes as she struggled against the bond playfully.

"No let me go, I don't want this." She pleaded happily

Zen raised an eyebrow and smirked as he looked down at the struggling woman. 'Heh, so she wants to roll play huh? Hey who knew that such a shy good girl could have such a devil on the inside' he thought.

Michiru continued to struggle as Zen's left hand drifted from her feet up her leg and inside of her right thigh, getting dangerously close to the wet, moist area she so desperately wanted him to be, his hands rubbed over he wet panties playfully.

"Oh, what's this?" Zen smirked, "But it seems like right here you want me so… why do you call to stop?"

Zen loved to watch her struggle, a deep flush creeping up her neck.

"I don't want this, I want to save myself, please stop… don't" Michiru begged, her eyes closed as Zen continued to rub her.

Zen lifted his right hand to Michiru's hear and grabbed some of her hair, tilting her head back, he leaned over her and whispered in her ear ever so softly, "Come on honey, you know you want it, you crave it, plead for it, it just takes to words. Come one say it for me." He whispered the last part seductively raking over the shell of her ear, earning a moan in return.

"No please, let me go." Michiru was loving the fact that she had Zen in the palm of her hands, even though she was the one cuffed to the bed.

Zen's left hand and drifted up over her stomach and onto her shirt ripping it open revealing her braless body, he raised an eyebrow in question once again and Michiru blushed in response.

Zen bent down and took one nipple into his mouth, sucking it, biting it. With his left hand he fondled with her other nipple. Michiru arched her back into Zen's touches, moaning out loud.

She whined a bit when Zen's mouth left her, just to share at her knowingly, waiting. Michiru sighed and gave in, "Fuck me." She growled only to have her lips crushed beneath his in a passionate kiss.

Zen's tongue licked the bottom of her lips asking permission for entrance, he nibbled on her lip till she granted him what he wanted. Michiru opened her mouth only slightly, but that was enough for Zen to slip his tongue inside and start exploring.

Zen's right hand left Michiru's hair and went down to her panties, which he started to pull off. Once he succeeded he deepened the kiss so Michiru wouldn't know what he was up to and stuck 2 fingers into her warm, wet opening earning a gasp from the woman and a moan.

Zen pulled back, knowing Michiru needed air to breathe. Zen wriggled the two fingers in Michiru stretching her, he added another digit into her and continued to bring her to the brink.

Once Michiru was sure she was about to be finish she felt Zen pull his fingers out of her and get up off the bed. She growled at the lost of pleasure only to watch as Zen stripped from the clothing he was wearing.

He forgot all about the other item he brought earlier, all he wanted, all he needed was her, here and now, before anyone, or anything interrupted them. That didn't mean he couldn't still use them later on in the near future.

Zen got up and kneeled over Michiru, looking into her eyes and asking if it was okay, he watched as she took a deep breathe in and nodded, he lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. Zen positioned himself at Michiru's entrance and looked up at her, letting her one more chance to turn back before he took her.

"Just do it already." Michiru growled, waiting, anticipating for what was to come.

Zen started to push his penis inside, slowly. Michiru hissed at the unusual, painful experience. Zen halted his movements when the head of his cock reached Michiru's barrier. He pulled back till he was almost all the way out, before thrusting back in, breaking through.

Michiru screamed from the pain, her eyes tearing up. Zen waited for her to adjust, kissing away the tears that escaped her eyes. They had to wait a few more minutes before Michiru Wriggled her hips indicating for Zen to continue his work.

Zen pulled back before thrusting back in, slowly he kept at a slow pace, grunting in pleasure while Michiru was clawing at his back, moaning and arching her body in pleasure.

"Zen, Zen, f-faster, please, ah… mmm" Michiru moaned thrusting her hips to meet Zen's own thrusts.

Michiru felt her climax coming on fast, she only lasted a few more minutes before screaming out Zen's name as she came, Zen following not to long after her grunting her name. He collapsed but held himself up enough so he didn't crush Michiru.

"That was amazing" Michiru panted. She go not reply from Zen except for him nodding his head on her shoulder. "We better get up or we'll be in big trouble."

Somehow the cuffs that had held Michiru to the bed were no longer on her wrists. Michiru and Zen waited before getting up and getting dressed. Michiru's clothes were torn and messy, allowing people to know what she had been up to.

Together they left the apartment and walked back to Z-loan and A-loan where they knew they would be bomb barded with questions.

- - - - - -

Chika was pacing back and forth in the street waiting from Michiru and Zen to return. He heard people coming in his direction so he looked up and saw the two people he was waiting for and the sight made his jaw drop to the floor.

"Oi, shut your trap or you might catch a bug" Zen called.

Michiru had a slight blush on her cheeks as she approached Chika. "H-hey, s-sorry I'm l-late." She stuttered.

Zen rolled his eyes at Michiru's innocence even though he know knew she wasn't so innocent as she appeared. He started to walk to A-loan only to yelp when he felt someone spank his arse, he turned back only to find Michiru smirking at him, her eyes promising that they'll be back with each other soon, so she could fill all her wildest fantasies with Zen/

Shito appeared behind Chika and whispered in his ear, "I bet I know what they got up to…. Want to try something with me?" He suggested seductively, chuckling at the flush rising on Chika's neck.

The end.

**AN: Hey all my best friend requested this story… and so I wrote it for her… it's her birthday present which I'm giving 2 day early… see how much of a good friend I am… well anyhow I love you all…**

**Please R&R**

**PEACE OUT**

**BASH TASH ROX**


End file.
